Aprovechar
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El último día de vacaciones era una ocasión para aprovechar. / / LEMON HitsuKarin. ¡Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad!
Aprovechar.

Karin se encontraba mirando entusiasmada entre su ropa buscando algo adecuado para usar esa noche. Ella y su esposo, Hitsugaya Toshiro, se encontraban de vacaciones en el mundo humano, y ese era su último día, tendrían que partir de nuevo a la Sociedad de Almas y sus vidas ajetreadas tan solo mañana al mediodía, por lo que quería hacer algo especial para él esa noche, puesto que sabía que de los dos era el que más estrés se llevaba.

Él había ido a matar a un pequeño grupo de Hollows de bajo nivel, por lo que tenía poco tiempo para prepararse, pero sería suficiente. Rápidamente tomó su conjunto de ropa más atrevido que Yuzu se había encargado de conseguirle recientemente y su marido aún no había visto, y se metió al baño para una ducha rápida.

Se puso la ropa interior atrevida y, como inmenso contraste, el vestidito de apariencia más dulce, infantil e inocente que tenía, blanco hasta las rodillas, nada ajustado y con un gran moño en la parte trasera.

Soltó una risilla traviesa ante sus malignos planes y se dispuso a peinar su cabello largo hasta la cintura mientras lo esperaba, atándolo en una coleta con rapidez al oír la puerta de la casita que alquilaban abrirse y cerrarse. Se sentó en la cama y tomó una revista fingiendo leer mientras esperaba que entrara a la habitación. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que era casi media noche, bastante tarde, pero bastaría, no es como si pensara dormir temprano, de ninguna manera…

Toshiro finalmente llegó a su cuarto y dio tres largas zancadas hasta llegar frente a ella y arrebatarle la revista de las manos.

Ella sonrió inocentemente y él frunció el ceño, la lujuria brillando claramente en sus ojos extravagantes. La tomó de la cintura y la alzó como si no pesará nada, abrazándola contra sí, pegándola a su cuerpo. Karin sintió su respiración en su oreja.

-Te necesito…- murmuró con tono de que iba a explotar si no entraba en ella pronto. Ella misma no estaba en mejor estado, pero tenía que aguantar, todo sea por el bien de que aquella fuera una noche inolvidable.

-Y yo a ti, pero…- él puso mala cara y la bajo, alzando una ceja.

-¿Pero?-

La mujer volvió a sentarse en la cama, su mirada traviesa tranquilizando al hombre de que lo que sea que fuera el "pero", no iba a arruinar sus propios planes de una noche de pasión.

-Se me ocurrió que…- sus dedos juguetearon con la tira del vestido blanco, notando con diversión como su esposo seguía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. –Ya que en todas estas vacaciones hemos estado haciendo lo que yo quiero, hoy que es nuestra última noche, podríamos aprovechar y concentrarnos en ti, y hacer cualquier cosa que tú quieras.- sonrió emocionada.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que quiero.- musitó con voz ronca, como haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no tirársele encima.

La pelinegra rió entre dientes.

-Me refiero a _cualquier cosa_ que quieras. Lo que sea.- lo miró expectante.

El albino ladeó el rostro, interesado.

-¿Lo que sea que yo quiera?- entrecerró los ojos mientras ella asentía con entusiasmo.

-¿No tienes alguna fantasía, o cualquier cosa, que quieras hacer?- sonrió coqueta.

El de ojos turquesa lo pensó por un momento, contemplando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Tengo muchas.- finalmente admitió y su esposa sonrió.

-Haremos lo que quieras, hoy es tu día.- se levantó y pasó sus brazos por sus hombros, depositando castos besitos a lo largo de la piel de su cuello que no alcanzaba a cubrir su camisa blanca, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su chaqueta. –Dime tu mayor fantasía.-

-¿Segura qué no me dirás que soy un enfermo depravado si te lo digo?- habló con dificultad, su respiración pesada.

Sintió un ardiente cosquilleo extenderse por su vientre ante su tono y sus palabras. ¿Cuál sería su mayor deseo? Ya le estaba picando demasiado la curiosidad.

-Te aseguró que no.- sonrió divertida. –Apuesto que hasta me gustara, solo dímelo.- siguió besando su cuello suavemente.

-No sé si sea algo que se podrá hacer, pero… siempre me he preguntado cómo sería… someterte a la fuerza.- sus manos se posaron bruscamente sobre sus caderas, pegándola contra él.

Karin arqueó las cejas, un poco divertida.

-¿Qué? ¿El capitán Hitsugaya quiere violarme?- sonrió contra sus labios. El mayor frunció el ceño, rojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

-No exactamente, solo… un poco, o tal vez mucha, resistencia de tu parte, antes de que termine haciéndote gritar loca de placer como siempre.- susurró besando desde su mejilla hasta su oreja.

Ella no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera de arriba a abajo, su idea como la sugería estaba comenzando a sonar cada vez mejor en su mente, y también la estaba excitando un poco…

Aunque…

-Hmm…- acarició sus suaves cabellos blancos mientras la besaba suavemente en su punto sensible detrás de la oreja. –En realidad no me parece mala idea, hasta me gusta, pero… no creo poder fingir que no quiero que me toques.- él rió entre dientes, alejándose.

-Lo supuse, entonces solo podemos…- iba a alcanzar el dobladillo de su vestido, pero ella se apartó bruscamente, golpeando sus manos, muy bruscamente, fuera de ella.

-Querías resistencia.- la pelinegra sonrió traviesa. –Y aunque me cueste un poco, te la voy a dar, te lo dije, Toshiro, este es tu día.- su sonrisa se agrandó un poco más antes de desaparecer, reemplazado con una mirada de muerte. –No volverás a tocarme, bastardo hijo de puta.- gruñó pegando su cuerpo lo más que podía a la pared, lejana a él.

Ella estaba entrando en el personaje.

Aspiró aire bruscamente, el solo hecho de que accediera a cumplir su mayor deseo y fingiendo tan bien el no querer que se le acercara ya tenía a su miembro erecto en su máximo esplendor. Esa mujer lo volvía loco.

Suspiró y comenzó a acercarse a su esposa-víctima lentamente, disfrutando el ver como ella retrocedía, como si estuviera aterrorizada de lo que pudiera hacerle.

Pero en su mirada podía ver más allá del miedo fingido el desafío, porque él le había pedido resistencia y ella le iba a dar resistencia, y lo divertido sería ver quién de los dos sucumbiría primero y querría terminar con el jueguito.

Era un desafío, y Karin se tomaba muy en serio los desafíos, sabía que le iba a dar lucha, pero eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Toshiro se acercó un poco más a paso rápido, pronto dejándola acorralada contra la esquina de la habitación. Sonrió.

-Eres muy fácil de atrapar.- decidió burlarse un poco al notar en su postura que ella evidentemente no quería escapar de él.

La mujer gruñó pero no hizo movimiento alguno, por lo que el albino se acercó a ella con confianza. ¿Tan poco iba a durar su juego? Bueno, sabía que era algo difícil de hacer, pero de todos modos valoraba que lo haya intentado.

Posó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de la mujer, sonriendo mientras se inclinaba dispuesto a someterla en un beso abrazador como premio de consolación en que al final no haya podido llevar a cabo su plan travieso. Estaba solo a poco de rozar sus labios cuando de repente sintió un dolor punzante en el estómago, notando con sorpresa que ella le dio un rodillazo en dicho lugar, aprovechando para pasarlo y correr lejos de él y la habitación.

Sonrió pesé a su dolor.

El juego continuaba.

Rápidamente se incorporó y corrió tras ella, alcanzándola antes de que llegara al final de las escaleras y apresándola por la cintura, conteniéndose de reír antes sus chillidos disgustados y pataleos. Estaba realmente luchando porque la soltara, así que tuvo que apresarla con los dos brazos, haciendo una mueca cuando comenzó a patearlo duramente en cualquier lugar que estuviera en su limitado alcance. Iba a dejar moretones en su Gigai, pero realmente no le importaba. Esto era mejor que en sus sueños más salvajes.

Mordió su cuello blanquecino rudamente, cosa que normalmente le arrancaba un gemido pero que ella se las arregló para hacer sonar como una queja.

Siguió bajando las escaleras y la estampo contra el suelo al final de estás una vez bajo completamente, aprisionando sus piernas con las suyas y sus brazos con solo uno de los suyos, mientras que usaba su brazo libre para rasgar su vestido y arrancárselo fuera de su cuerpo retorciéndose.

-¡Bastardo, suéltame!- gruñó ella mientras utilizaba los restos del vestido para atarle las manos.

Rió entre dientes, bien sabiendo que sí realmente lo intentaba, no era imposible para ella librarse de su amarre aún con el Gigai.

Se distrajo un momento en la admiración de su cuerpo, notando que estaba usando un conjunto nuevo, que nunca había visto antes, y que la hacía aún más irresistible a sus ojos, haciendo que luchara duro contenerse de no penetrarla ahí mismo, por más que era lo que más deseaba. Quería jugar un poco más.

Admiró un poco la tela negra semi-transparente del pequeño sujetador y las bragas que apenas cubrían nada antes de sonreírle a la mujer que trataba "desesperadamente" de librarse de su agarre.

-Eres hermosa…- afirmó embelesado.

-¡Que me sueltes, depravado hijo de…!...- aunque sus gritos lo divertían de sobremanera, cubrió su boca con su mano mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello sin preocuparse de ser brusco, la estaba "forzando" después de todo, por lo que la lamió, chupó y mordió sin remordimientos, disfrutando de la suavidad y dulzura de su piel y riéndose por lo bajo al sentirla estremecerse pero sin que dejara de luchar por quitarlo de encima.

Decidiendo que tal vez ya había tenido bastante de jugar, mordió su punto más sensible debajo de la oreja. Ella lanzó un pequeño gritito y él estaba a punto de sonreír cuando de nuevo volvió a sentir el dolor en su estómago, ¡ella le había vuelto a dar un rodillazo!

Maldijo haber bajado su guardia mientras la veía correr hacía la puerta mientras desataba sus manos con sus dientes, saliendo a la calle sin importarle estar en ropa interior, y en ESA ropa interior.

Se recompuso rápido para seguirla. Sí algún otro hombre la veía así… lo mataría, ¡ella era su esposa, suya! Oh, bien, en este caso, se podía decir que era su presa. Realmente no se oponía a que le pusiera cosas difíciles, pero si quería jugar rudo, entonces él iba a darle pelea y a vencerla, a ver quién cedía primero.

Corrió fuera de la casita, mirando por las calles desiertas, pasaba de la media noche y no había nadie alrededor, la noche era oscura y tétrica, perfecta.

Notó a su víctima colarse por un callejón y sonrió malvadamente, se moría por atraparla. Una idea pasó por su cabeza y de inmediato sacó su Gikongan del bolsillo.

Karin respiraba agitadamente mientras maldecía el hecho de haberse metido a un callejón sin salida, estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente algo con velocidad inhumana la estrelló contra la pared en uno de los rincones más oscuros de ese callejón.

-Vamos a subir un poco el nivel, ¿qué dices?- susurró la voz de Toshiro mientras presionaba el extremo no-filoso de su zampakuto contra su frente, como si le estuviera haciendo un Konso a un Plus, solo que resultaba que eso también podía sacar a los shinigamis de los Gigai en caso de perder su Gikon.

-¿Qué…?...- una vez los dos estuvieron en sus formas shinigamis, él le arrojó su cuerpo inanimado a su propio Gigai, ordenándole que la llevara de vuelta a la casa cuidando que nadie los viera. Ella no terminaba de comprender sus acciones, y, en su aturdimiento, el bastardo aprovechó para quitarle su zampakuto de un tirón. -¡Oye!- protestó solo ganándose una sonrisa divertida de su parte.

-No volverás a huir de mí.- sin más que decir, rápidamente la despojó de la parte superior de su Shihakusho, dejando sus pechos medianamente grandes expuestos al frío viento de esa noche nublada y sus ojos turquesa devoradores.

Fijó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza contra la pared mientras apresaba sus piernas con las suyas con el objetivo de que dejara de patalear mientras regaba un camino de besos por todo su cuello y pecho, lentamente descendiendo hasta sus senos.

-No… p-para…- la respiración de Karin ya estaba completamente fuera de control mientras lo sentía morder por su clavícula y el contorno de sus pechos, intentaba luchar, apartarlo, pero incluso con toda su fuerza shinigami, él seguía siendo superior a ella en ese aspecto, y por más que trataba de no verse afectada, su lengua ahora girando alrededor de su pezón la distraía enormemente.

Se mordió el labio fuertemente para no gemir, mientras trataba desesperadamente de pensar en qué hacer. Finalmente se relajó un poco y él la miró triunfante, pensando que ya había ganado.

-¿Te rindes ya?- decidió burlarse. Ella se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, y luego bruscamente hacia adelante, dándole un doloroso cabezazo que lo hizo bajar la guardia lo suficiente para que pudiera escurrirse fuera de su agarre. Trató de huir usando Shunpo, pero él rápidamente la tomó por la muñeca y la impactó con tal fuerza contra una pared que provocó grietas. Karin gimió fingiendo dolor para ver si lograba hacer que se compadeciera, pero su mirada era absolutamente fría, aunque también caliente, de alguna forma… -Sí así quieres jugar…- Toshiro rodeó firmemente su mandíbula con una mano, obligándola a separar los labios y colando su lengua en su boca.

Ella trató de morderlo, pero la mantenía quieta con su agarre en su quijada, quiso golpearlo y patearlo, pero no parecía afectarlo en nada. Su lengua rastrillaba furiosamente el húmedo interior de su cavidad, y la mantenía pegada a la pared con su cuerpo, moliendo suavemente sus caderas contra la suya, haciéndola sentir su dureza punzando deliciosamente contra su suavidad.

Él apresó sus muñecas y las colocó por encima de su cabeza mientras volvía a bajar hasta sus pechos, de nuevo lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando sus pezones endurecidos mientras ella hacía leves amagos de luchar, estando ahora más concentrada en contener sus gemidos del placer que le daba su boca hábil en sus pechos y la fricción dulce que provocaban sus caderas al mecerse la una contra la otra. Hacía lo posible por retraerse y no moverse contra él, pero su resolución estaba comenzando a decaer.

Quería rogarle que entrara en ella de una vez, el deseo la estaba matando, pero su orgullo, al menos por ahora, podía más y se mantuvo inmóvil con la boca cerrada, aun resistiéndose aunque sea en una pequeña medida.

Él rió con los dientes enclavados en la parte superior de su pecho, mientras succionaba de modo que sabía que iba a dejar una marca.

La mujer volvió a revolverse, pateándolo desesperadamente, tratando de liberar sus manos, incluso intentó morderlo, pero eso solo parecía hacerlo aumentar la velocidad en la que molía sus caderas contra las suyas.

Después de dejar varias marcas por todo su tórax, el albino se las arregló para apresar sus manos con solo una de las suyas, mientras con la otra comenzaba a rasgar la parte inferior de su uniforme de Shinigami, desgarrando toda tela que bloqueara su camino para llegar a su objetivo.

Toshiro no pudo evitar una risa cuando las patadas y los intentos de mordiscos de Karin aumentaron. Si no la hubiera sentido tan mojada cuando finalmente llegó a su entrepierna y comenzó a penetrarla con un dedo, habría pensado que realmente no quería que le hiciera todo aquello, pero ahora ella apenas podía contenerse de retorcerse y gemir de placer.

Había hecho una buena actuación, ya era momento de que le diera un premio por ello, y a ver si de paso hacía que la muy terca cediera de una vez.

Pinchó un dedo contra su clítoris mientras la penetraba con otros dos, disfrutando de la rojez de su rostro y lo mucho que se notaba se estaba esforzando para no delatar todo su placer. Había dejado de luchar una vez más, pero se negaba a gemir su nombre como siempre, por lo que aparentemente tendría que subir un poco más la intensidad.

En un solo movimiento, la tumbó en el suelo frío y sujetó sus muslos con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas, rastrillando su lengua furiosamente contra sus húmedos labios vaginales.

Karin se quedó sin aliento por un momento pero se mordió la lengua antes de dejar escapar cualquier palabra. Iba a resistirse.

Trató de luchar y aprovechar el poder usar sus brazos ahora libres pero el Hitsugaya era un experto en debilitarla con sus caricias, así que realmente no pudo hacer nada, nada más que abrir la boca y lanzar un estridente chillido cuando lo sintió pasear su lengua en círculos sobre su manojo de nervios, mientras tres de sus dedos torturaban su entrada metiéndose y saliendo lentamente, abriéndose y cerrándose en su interior escavando en las profundidades de sus paredes.

Al oírla gritar así, Toshiro cantó victoria en su mente.

-Bueno…- logró decir ella ahora entre irrefrenables gemidos. –No puedes decir que no lo intente.- comenzó a moler sus caderas contra su cara y sus dedos, buscando más del placer que le estaba brindando.

-Estuviste fantástica.- la felicitó entre pellizcos de sus dientes a su clítoris, mientras con sus dedos pinchaba un punto dulce que la hizo gritar nuevamente. –Pero ya es hora de que te dé tu recompensa a tan buena actuación.- se lamió los labios impregnados de sus jugos tomándola por las caderas y apoyándola de nuevo los dos de pie contra la pared.

Su miembro ya estaba duro y palpitante listo para enterrarse en ella, pero aun así, aunque con dificultad, se contuvo y meció su cuerpo contra el de su mujer mientras mordía y chupaba su cuello asegurándose de que dejaría marcas. Le encantaba los berrinches que hacía cuando eso pasaba.

-Toshiro…- la pelinegra gimió su nombre entrecortadamente, arañando su cuero cabelludo. –Por… favor, Toshiro…- lamió su mejilla hasta su oreja, mordisqueando suavemente su lóbulo. –Ya… viólame…- suplicó.

Él rió entre dientes y ni se molestó en corregirla de que ella no se estaba resistiendo y por lo tanto su elección de palabras era incorrecta, estaba demasiado necesitado de "violarla" como para detenerse a tener el placer de hacerla rabiar como cada vez que la corregía, por lo que simplemente sujetó una de sus nalgas con una mano y su muslo con la otra, entrando en ella de una sola estocada rápido y hasta el fondo.

Ambos se arquearon gimiendo de placer y pronto arremetieron contra la boca del otro, enredando sus lenguas furiosamente mientras hacían retumbar la pared por la fuerza de sus embestidas. Separaron sus labios dejando un hilillo de baba entre ellos en lo que él rápidamente la volteó de modo que ahora su rostro se enfrentara a la pared para así seguir penetrándola duramente por detrás mientras sujetaba solo sus muslos. Los pezones de la mujer se aplastaron contra el concreto mientras jadeaba con dificultad, saliva resbalando por su barbilla al no poder ser capaz de contener todo el placer al que estaba siendo sometida cuando su primer orgasmo de la noche la golpeó con fuerza.

Sentía sus testículos chocar contra sus muslos en ángulos desiguales mientras entraba y salía de su interior, repartiendo deliciosas corrientes de electricidad y fuego por todo su cuerpo con cada embestida. El sonido de sus caderas chocar contra su culo y sus bolas contra sus muslos llenaba el ambiente cada vez que giraba el rostro para fundirse en más apasionados besos húmedos con su marido, aparte del siempre presente lascivo sonido húmedo de su polla deslizándose dentro y fuera de su interior. Todo eso, aparte de sus gemidos y chillidos, era todo lo que la pareja podía escuchar, al menos, hasta que la lluvia comenzó.

Casi habían olvidado que estaban a la intemperie, pero ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza detenerse, las frías gotas de agua helada cayendo incesantemente sobre sus cuerpos ya sudorosos y calientes no disminuyó ni un poco el estado de ánimo, todo lo contrario, las embestidas del albino parecieron adquirir un poder brutal mientras aplastaba todo su cuerpo suave casi al ras de la dura pared tirando de sus muslos internos para traerla devuelta en su desenfrenado vaivén.

Pero Karin no se quejaba, ella estaba muy ocupada gritando y chillando versiones deformadas de su nombre, casi al borde de perder la consciencia debido a los múltiples orgasmos que la estaban sacudiendo casi con violencia al estar uno apilado sobre el otro, continuos mientras Toshiro no dejaba de estrellarse salvajemente contra ella, gruñendo en su oído como un animal.

Finalmente, el placer fue demasiado para que ninguno de los dos pudiera soportarlo más, y él se corrió con fuerza dentro de ella, los fluidos de los dos derramándose por las piernas de ambos siendo casi inmediatamente limpiados por la lluvia ahora torrencial.

Cayeron al suelo con sus respiraciones completamente fuera de control.

Al capitán del décimo escuadrón le hubiera gustado tomarse un momento para controlar su respiración y ponerse un poco más presentable, pero le preocupaba que la lluvia enfermara a su esposa, por lo que, aunque tambaleante, se puso en pie.

-Vamos, señora complaciente.- iba a tomar a la ex Kurosaki en brazos de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar embeberse un poco de lo hermosa que lucía en ese momento, empapada de pies a cabeza, con las ropas desgarradas y un fuerte sonrojo aun persistente en sus mejillas, aparte de sus ojos vidriosos y su mirada completamente extasiada. Sonrió pensando en lo afortunado que era porque esa mujer le perteneciera y finalmente la cargó, dirigiéndose con Shunpo de vuelta a la casita.

Al llegar le lanzó una mirada de profunda desaprobación, así como un poco de diversión, a su Gigai, por encontrarlo masturbándose mirando el cuerpo inerte de su esposa.

El Gigai se asustó pero Toshiro decidió dejárselo pasar y simplemente se retiró a su habitación para recostarse en su cama y tener un merecido descanso después de haber aprovechado tan bien la última noche de vacaciones que tenía con su amada Karin.

Maldijo al ver lo tarde que era, pronto amanecería, pero decidió mandar a la mierda todo y dormir junto a su mujer.

Solo esperaba no levantarse tan tarde o el capitán comandante, o más bien sus tenientes, lo matarían. Pero bueno, vaya que de todas maneras valdría la pena.

Fin.

OMAIGA! OMAIGA! FINALMENTE! FINALMENTE HE LLEGADO A LOS 100 OS HK! ! ! :'D YEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *O*

Bueno, ya, suficiente de fangirlear sobre eso :P

Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir esto, pero como que me concentre en otra cosa que no pensé que me iba a tomar tanto y... se me pasó el tiempo, sorry u.u

Como sea, algunas de ustedes ya deben saberlo, pero odio mis Lemons, así que no dire mucho más porque quiero esconder mi cabeza en un hollo apenas acabe de subir esto 8'D

Aun quiero superar a ya saben quienes (los que no deben ser nombrados oknoXD) así que seguire tratando de subir OS diarios o semi-diarios como antes n.n

Ahora que llegue a los 100 estoy un poco más tranquila y empezare con las continuaciones y pedidos que me hicieron en Tratamiento Psicológico :3

Aunque les advierto que algunas continuaciones pueden decepcionarlas o ser tan largas que me tardaré probablemente una o dos semanas en terminarla (cofcoflacontideDejarIrcofcof) XP

Bue... ya dejó de joder ahora que nos leemos pronto ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
